


Alcanzar una estrella.

by Yuli_Yellow15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Princess - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, medievalAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_Yellow15/pseuds/Yuli_Yellow15
Summary: Su vida se ha basado en ser el malo de la historia, eso es lo que le hacen creer y lo sabe hasta cierto punto de su vida donde conoce una estrella.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 6





	Alcanzar una estrella.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot.
> 
> Declaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son del mangaka Hiro Mashima, si no lo han leído completo, léanlo.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Está historia se centra en un AU sin magia, solo con seres fantásticos e historias de romance con tristeza de por medio. Para el Natsu Day que fue el 2 de Julio, muy tarde, pero me entere el 4.
> 
> Parejas: NaLu.

_Alcanzar una estrella._

**Capítulo único.**

En la época que pensó que era imposible soñar con algo tan grande, era tan solo un crío que no creía que fuera posible para él y más que nada, su sueño se mentalizaba en ser fuerte para poder proteger a cualquier persona que aceptara ser su amigo; ahora con solo cerrar los ojos, su sueño se ha disuelto por completo. Natsu Dragneel siente que cada día que avanza, el aire le falta dentro de su ser hasta sentirse asfixiado por completo, desea un cambio en su vida como cualquier otro ser humano, pero el no puede desear más que el final de su existencia.

En sus manos existen manchas de sangre que ha ido derramando conforme fue creciendo, arde como el fuego que saca de su más profundo ser y no sabe como especificar que el sentimiento lo desintegra por dentro. Sí fuera él, un héroe de una historia fantástica tal vez estuviera destinado a desear algo más que solo vivir bajo la sombra de aquellos humanos que buscan su destrucción, es como ellos se lo han recalcado por varios años, solo vive para ser parte de un espectáculo donde asombra a los grandes monarcas que quieren intimidar a su pueblo.

Lo cree como si fuera real, está marcado en su piel llena de escamas que hasta el momento cuenta con innumerables cicatrices de espadas, fuego o lo que hubieran intentado hacer con él antes de fingir atacar un poblado de nueva cuenta. Solo vive por el egoísmo humano que trata de mantenerlo como un villano, un monstruo que no tiene corazón, el que destroza poblados enteros, crea fuego y destrucción a su paso por lo que cuentan leyendas que se han formado de él a lo largo del tiempo. Lo admite, porque esta tan grabado en su piel y en su vista, donde inconfundiblemente vive las muertes que ha ocasionado en más de una ocasión, pero recuerda a su padre que le niega que eso ha de ser verdad, no puede ser cierto que él solo es destrucción con solo permanecer en un determinado lugar.

Destruye, vive, come, duerme, respira y ¿qué más puede hacer de utilidad?

Otra noche que se lo pregunta al observar el inmenso cielo estrellado, ultimadamente las cadenas solo sirven para recordarle que solo sigue el egoísmo humano y destruye todo a su paso que causa penas por algún motivo; no sabe porque, las cadenas pesan cada día más. Lo piensa antes de caer esa noche en un inconfundible dolor que le consume, tal vez, esta cerca su fin de solo imaginarlo, siente un poco de alivio, ya no ha de soportar el dolor de verse todos los días herido.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunta una chica, ha entrado a aquel lugar donde lo retienen contra su voluntad—. Debemos tratar esas heridas, no puedo creer que sigan haciendo esto aún cuando Ana-san ha pedido que paren

— ¿De qué hablas? —Él pregunta curioso, ha escuchado el nombre de esa persona de algún pueblo que ataco, una vez

—La sacerdotisa le pidió a mi padre que pare, no solo te están haciendo ver como el malo, sino que también andan acabando contigo poco a poco y ella no puede soportar eso —explica sacando de entre su ropa vendas—. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, supongo que no querrás decirme el tuyo

—Natsu Dragneel —contesta Natsu cerrando los ojos

A partir de ese momento, Lucy se vuelve un bonito poema en sus noches frías en aquel lugar que esta encerrado, su cabello rubio brilla como si fuera estrellas brillantes que acompañan a ese ser, sus ojos de color café son parecidos a ese dulce chocolate que le a compartido en algunas ocasiones. Puede que su opresor sea aquel que le ha dado la vida a esa bella chica, sin embargo, para él ha curado todos esos sentimientos llenos de penurias dentro de su corazón, con bonitas sonrisas, risas melodiosas y una voz que se compara a las hadas que escucho una vez en su infancia.

Y para ella no es distinto, vive en un lugar de cuatro paredes donde la mayoría de las personas se dedican a seguirla para proteger que nada le suceda, incluyendo desde la muerte de su madre por una terrible enfermedad, la sacerdotisa Ana Heartfilia que era el pariente más cercano le había pedido velar por aquel ser que su padre tiene en contra de su voluntad. La primera vez que fue tenía miedo de que la descubrieran despierta a altas horas de la noche, añadía que su pequeño minino se había quedado haciendo guardia y huyo por todo el lugar en busca del lugar para poder encontrarlo, se canso demasiado hasta que pudo verlo. Se veía igual a su madre, él estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro sin que nadie lo notara, lo ayudara o auxiliara por completo, no tenía familia o eso es lo que había escuchado de su padre; no cuando habían capturado a un monstruo en las montañas para tenerlo como prisionero y cumpliera con las demandas de un hombre ambicioso.

No es menos que un ser humano, Lucy sabe que detrás de esa mirada llena de tristeza, existía alguien gentil que la escuchaba todas las noches mientras fingía distraerse con algo que estuviera en aquella celda y es cuando se pregunta, ¿por qué no huye? Si tiene tanto poder, siendo temido por incluso valientes caballeros, no busca la forma de escapar para poder vivir en paz sin que nadie le moleste o le diga que hacer.

—Aún tengo que alcanzar una estrella —contesta Natsu tomando la mano de ella, es lo más suave que ha podido tocar, para él es mucho más que un capricho de querer llevarla consigo y escapar, ha encontrado algo por lo cual moriría incluso encerrado dentro de esos barrotes con tal de verla todas las noches

—No puedes quedarte, la siguiente o la que sigue posterior a esa te traerán más fin a ti, debes pensarlo, Natsu —habla Lucy apretando su mano

¿Qué importa? Natsu solo quiere que Lucy no sufra más de lo que ha vivido en su corta vida, si su destino es esperar a que ella acepte lo haría o en algún momento, volaría tan alto que alcanzaría a la estrella más brillante de todas las noches para poder llevarla lejos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Por el Natsu Day he decidido publicar algo pequeñito, cielos llevo tiempo sin publicar algo de Fairy Tail y me siento... Maravillosa jsajdsajdas es que no se como describir esa sensación de volver a un fandom. Me gusta, me gusta. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos!


End file.
